


Secret Names

by catholicorprotestant



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hajime thinks his name is super important, They're sweet, Tooru has issues talking, and sassy, kids are mean, they're like 3, tiny tots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 15:38:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11421027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catholicorprotestant/pseuds/catholicorprotestant
Summary: Hajime doesn't like that Tooru can't say his name right, or a lot of words right because he's a dumb-dumb. When his mommy gets mad at him, Tooru and Hajime come up with secret nicknames. The story of how Iwa-chan got his nickname, and how Trashykawa got his.





	Secret Names

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so their behavior is based off my niece who is 3 and her friend that is a little younger than 3. That age is sooooo sassy oh my god. 3 going on 16 I tell ya.

“That’s not how you say my name! You never say it right!” Hajime snapped, grabbing the Godzilla toy from Tooru’s hands, and shoving the other boy. “You can’t play with my toys if you don’t say it right!”

Hajime scrunched his face in anger, holding his toy protectively to his chest. Tooru never said his name right on purpose, and it made him so mad. They weren’t new friends. Their mommies were friends, so they had been friends a long time too. Best friends. They always played together, and Hajime always let Tooru play with his toys, and Tooru shared his. They even caught bugs together even though Tooru didn’t like them. They were good enough friends for Tooru to say his name right.

“I am!” Tooru insisted, tears hanging on his lashes. “You’re just being mean!” His R’s sound like W’s, and his J’s sounding like D’s.

“I am not! And you don’t say a lot of words right! It’s dumb like you.” Hajime snapped. 

“Iwaizumi Hajime!” His mother’s stern voice from behind him. “We do not be mean to our friends!”

“But he doesn’t say my name right, Mommy! He’s being dumb!”

“We don’t call our friends dumb, young man.” His mother crossed her arms over her chest.

“But-” Hajime huffed when he was cut off.

“No buts. Say you’re sorry to Tooru, or you are going to take a nap and no more playing with Tooru for the rest of the weekend.” She wasn’t backing down. 

He looked at Tooru who was wiping his arms over his face, spreading the tears and snot. Hajime glanced at his mommy, then back at Tooru. It made his heart sad to see his friend so sad, but he also got sad when Tooru said his name wrong. He sighed, and wrapped his arms around his friend.

“I’m sorry, Tooru. But stop saying my name wrong, please.”

Tooru nodded, hugging him back. “I’m trying, Hajime.”

“See, Mommy?” Hajime pulled away and pointed at him.

“Hajime, come here.” 

She held her hand out to him. He eyed it cautiously, and glanced at Tooru who had a new batch of tears on his face, and his bottom lip stuck in a pout. Hajime pushed the toys in his hands, and pushed himself up, walking over to his mommy and taking her hand. She led him to the hallway, and kneeled down to his eye level, her hands on his sides. 

“Listen to me, Hajime.”

 

“I am, Mommy.” Hajime stomped his foot.

“Hey.” 

“Sorry…” Hajime crossed his arms over his chest and pouted at the ground. “I telled Tooru I was sorry!”

“Told,” she corrected.

“Okay, I told Tooru I was sorry.” Hajime rolled his eyes.

“Do not roll your eyes at me, mister.” 

Hajime looked at the ceiling and sighed before looking at his mommy. “Okay.”

“Do you remember how old you are?”

“This many.” Hajime held up four fingers. His mom smiled and put on down. He glanced at his hand. “This many.”

“Good. And how old is Tooru?” 

“This many.” Hajime smiled not moving a single finger. 

“He’s about to be that many, but he’s this many.” She put one of his fingers down. “Do you want to go to his birthday party?”

“Yes!” Hajime jumped up excitedly. 

“Okay, but you have to be nice.”

“I am nice!” Hajime insisted.

“Listen.” 

Hajime crossed his arms over his chest, pouting and glaring at that floor.

“Look at me.” Hajime complied. “Sometimes when little kids are learning to talk they have problems saying words right. No everyone is as good at talking as you are, but you can’t be mean about it. You just have to let them talk, okay?” She offered a small smile. 

Hajime sighed. “But he doesn’t say my name right because he’s dumb.”

“What did I just say?”

“But Mommy I don’t like it.” Hajime stomped his foot.

“Isn’t Tooru your best friend?” His mom brushed his hair back.

Hajime nodded. “My bestest friend.”

“Then be nice.”

Hajime rolled his eyes and sighed. “Okay.”

“Good, now go play while I make you two snacks. Tooru’s mommy will be here soon.” She ruffled his hair before walking down the stairs. 

Hajime walked to his room thinking about how grownups were silly. Tooru was the one being mean. Why did she talk to him? He found Tooru building a tower of blocks. Hajime ran over, picking up his Godzilla, and made a roar before knocking it over. Tooru started laughing, and roared back picking up the blocks and dropping them. 

“I’m sorry I getted you in trouble with your mommy…” Tooru frowned.

“It’s okay. She said I can still go to your birthday.” Hajime didn’t look up from where he was making his Godzilla walk across the floor. 

“We can have secret names!” Tooru beamed.

“Oooh, yeah!” Hajime bounced. 

“I wanna call you Iwa-chan.” Tooru giggled.

“Yay!” Hajime thought for a minute. “You can be To-kun because you’re littler than me, and my mommy telled me that’s what you call people littler than you.”

“Nah uh!” Tooru shouted.

“Yes huh!” Hajime insisted, hitting through ground.

“You’re not bigger than me!” Tooru crossed his arms over his chest.

“Then how comed my mommy said I was this many?” Hajime held up three fingers. “And she said you were only this many?” He held up two. “This many is littler than this many, so I bigger than you.”

“But my mommy telled me that I was gonna be this many soon.” He held up three fingers.

“Yeah, but I’m already this many.” Hajime gave him a snug smile, tilting his head to the sid.

“Fine…” Tooru grumbled. “Let’s play, Iwa-chan.”

“Okay, To-kun.” Hajime smiled.

************

“Hi, Iwa-chan!” Tooru greeted in his sing-song voice, a big smile on his face as he stepped outside his house ready for the volleyball clinic they had been going to all summer.

“Tooru, I think you need to stop calling me that.” 

“Nope.” Tooro laughed.

Hajime rolled his eyes and kicked the ground, with his hands shoved in his pockets. Tooru frowned, linking arms to walk down the street and to the park. He hummed slightly. Hajime pulled his arm away from Tooru’s grasp, furrowing his brow and sucking his teeth in annoyance.

“God, can you stop acting like a baby. We’re practically grown up.” 

“We’re only nine.” Tooru frowned. “Besides it’s our secret names, so you have to use it.”

“ _You’re nine._ ” Hajime sighed. “I’m ten.”

“So?” Tooru pulled at his shirt.

“Secret names, secret club with secret passwords, and secret handshakes are for babies,” Hajime grumbled, holding his ground. 

He didn’t understand why Tooru didn’t get this. They were too old for this. Didn’t he hear those junior high kids laughing at them? They would be in junior high soon, and they had to make a good impression or they would be losers and mocked, and if they joined the team like Tooru wanted so bad then that all had to stop. He didn’t want to be Iwa-chan for the rest of his school career, and he refused to call Tooru To-kun ever again. 

“You’re just being a dummy. It’s fun. Nobody else can use them, and it’s really cool.” Tooru put his hands on his hips. “Stop acting like you’re all grown up because you’re not.”

“We are! Didn’t you hear those junior high kids laughing at us?” Hajime threw his hands up.

Tooru rolled his eyes, crossing his arms across his chest. “Kids always laugh at us.”

“No. They laugh at _you_. And if you’re fine with people laughing at you, whatever. But I don’t want them laughing at me. So you’re going to be Tooru or Oikawa when I talk to you, probably only Tooru when we’re home or something. We have to start being cool now, Tooru, before we get closer to junior high. Don’t you want them to take you seriously?” 

Hajime watched Tooru, and waited. He stared at the ground, playing with the hem of his shirt for a minute. Hajime was just about to apologize for being to mean when Tooru looked up at him teary. 

“But...I like calling you Iwa-chan because then everyone knows you’re my best friend. You can’t be anyone else’s best friend because you’re mine.” Tooru sniffed.

“Alright, fine. You can call me Iwa-chan if you’re going to make such a big deal about it, but not in public or I’ll hit you. And I think we need a list of rules. No hugs, no linking arms, no more anything baby.” Hajime warned before turning to walk away. 

“Iwa-chan?” 

Hajime turned around, sighing. “What?”

“You don’t have to use the same nickname as before, but could you give me a nickname that you don’t think is a baby name? Like a grown up name?” Tooru was still playing with the hem of his shirt. 

“Why?”

“So everyone knows I’m your best friend, and I can’t be anyone else’s best friend.” Tooru looked at him with a pathetic look on his face.

“Fine.” Hajime turned on his heel, pulling Tooru behind him. He didn’t want to be late. “Come on, Trashykawa.”

“What did you call me???” Tooru gasped. 

“Trashykawa. Get used to it. I’ll come up with more.” 

He turned around and smirked. Tooru’s eyes were practically popping out of their sockets. The younger boy didn’t move, just staring with his mouth hanging out. Hajime crossed his arms over his chest, proud of himself. He smirked. 

“If you’re going to call me an embarrassing baby name, then you get an embarrassing grown up name. Now come on.” Hajime pulled him by the wrist. “We’re going to be late.”

“You’re so mean!”

“Yeah, yeah.” Hajime muttered pulling his best friend behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Please comment!


End file.
